Salvador
by Okanee
Summary: Greg Lestrade reflexiona sobre el lazo que compartian Sherlock y John, descubriendo que no todo es lo que parece.


Este one-shot lo escribi hace tiempo, pensando en un "what if" de que hubiera pasado si greg lestrade se hubiera dado cuenta de algunas cosas. no es totalmente AU pero bueno. espero que les guste!

* * *

Siendo policía, a Greg Lestrade le habían insultado, golpeado, acuchillado e incluso en alguna memorable ocasión disparado. Pero ahora, una semana después de "La Caída" (sí, con mayúsculas porque este evento lo recordara por el resto de su vida) no puedo comparar el dolor que alguna vez sintió en aquellas ocasiones a lo que ahora su cuerpo, mente y corazón le hacían sentir en conjunto por la muerte del único detective consultor del mundo.

La estación de policía estaba en caos, agentes revisaban todos los casos de Holmes, otros interrogaban a los clientes que alguna vez acepto (algunos de estos casos no hubieran valido para el detective más que un 6, pero en ese punto de su vida necesitaba algo en que ocupar su mente que no fueran las malditas drogas), tratar de calmar a los medios de comunicación y sus malditos rumores. Y en todas esas tareas, Lestrade no podía ayudar en nada, su licencia estaba suspendida y estaba bajo aprobación, por ende solo podía quedarse mirando como cada persona en el lugar insultaba, degradaba y maldecía el nombre de Sherlock Holmes.

Greg cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear todas y cada una de las voces de ese lugar. La culpa y el remordimiento se mezclaban con todos los insultos que los oficiales. ¿De verdad todos ellos eran tan estúpidos como aparentaban? ¿No podían usar un poco sus cerebros y ver que todo lo que había hecho Sherlock Holmes había sido real y bueno? Y luego, con algo de odio a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que él, de hecho, había sido un imbécil, igual que todos.

Desde La Caída no había hablado con Donovan más de lo estrictamente necesario y eso solo se reducía a un 'si, no y buenos días'. Estaba furioso con ella por dejarlo convencer, estaba furioso con el mundo por no ver a Sherlock Holmes como el héroe que se merecía ser visto pero, por sobre todas las cosas, estaba enojado consigo mismo porque desde el hecho por fin se dio cuenta que Sherlock Holmes no solo er—fue un gran hombre, sino que, al final, fue un buen hombre.

Y Greg sabia a quien le debía agradecer por sacar a Sherlock el buen hombre que estaba dentro de él. La persona que actualmente estaba siendo interrogada en una de las salas del edificio: John Watson.

La primera vez que vio a este hombre lo único que pensó fue que era raro que alguien acompañara a Sherlock. Seguramente el pobre diablo saldría corriendo del departamento dejando todas sus cosas y maldiciendo al arrogante detective. No presto importancia en su nombre o en saber más de él. ¡Oh! _Pero fuiste idiota_ , oyó la voz de Sherlock decírselo en su cabeza varias veces. No menos de 24 horas después Lestrade estaba seguro que había encontrado a la persona que había salvado a Sherlock y no solo eso, sino que en verdad le agradara el raro detective. Él no era estúpido, desde el momento en que Sherlock había vuelto su vista a John después de su insensible comentario de la hija neonata de Jennifer (y Dios sabia cuantas veces Sherlock había sido insensible en casos anteriores) y preguntar si esto estuvo mal… o el momento en que dejo de describirle al tirador anónimo del taxista para fijar sus ojos en John Watson, quien estaba mirando todo con curiosidad pero sin sorprenderse, como si el ya supiera que había pasado desde el principio. Lestrade tuvo sus sospechas que luego se confirmaron con el reporte de balística.

Esos reportes jamás se encontrarían, era mejor que nadie jamás se entera de eso.

Después de ese incidente busco a John en la base de datos. No encontró mucho, así que con la más grande pena de su alma, le llamo a Mycroft Holmes para pedirle informes del doctor. El resultado fue increíble: un detallado curriculum a través de la universidad (con increíbles calificaciones y cartas de recomendación de todos sus maestros) y un resumen de sus experiencias como soldado, sobre todo las condecoraciones que recibió antes de ser dado de baja con honores por una herida, resultado de una emboscada donde el buen doctor ayudaba a un soldado americano, quien había recibido un disparo directamente en la pierna y se estaba desangrando. Cuando la ayuda llego, John Watson había salvado la vida del soldado, pero le costó su carrera como doctor militar.

Con el pasar de los casos (no días, no siempre los veía seguido) Lestrade fue notando diferencias en el comportamiento de Sherlock: explicaba sus deducciones en voz alta, no sin antes insultarlos; había ganado un kilo o kilo y medio, dependiendo si no tomaba casos independientes en el tiempo que lo tardaba en buscar. Pero el cambio más notable es que siempre volteaba a ver a John o lo buscaba cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Por primera vez en muchos años, Lestrade pudo ver al hombre escondido debajo de la maquina que Sherlock Holmes trataba de parecer.

Y todo gracias a John. El hombre más ordinario, tranquilo, amable y firme que jamás haya conocido. El hombre más ordinario, que había logrado lo más extraordinario: ayudar a Sherlock Holmes a encontrar su humanidad.

El sonido de una puerta azotándose le saco de sus pensamientos. Varios policías voltearon rápidamente al origen de tanto ajetreo pero un silencio sepulcral se instalo rápidamente. John Watson cojeaba su camino de salida de Scontland Yard con un aire peligroso, como mandando señales en neón diciendo "cuidado". Era la primera vez para muchos oficiales que veían al Capitán Watson.

Greg se tomó un minuto para analizar a su… amigo, si es que aún le podía llamar así. Su ropa estaba muy desarreglada e incluso le quedaba algo grande, Greg pensó que había adelgazado pero lo desestimó, pensando que era un efecto de la luz, por lo que no le prestó a eso tanta atención. Cojeaba pesadamente y se sostenía casi a pura fuerza de voluntad y su bastón (el cual no había visto desde aquel primer caso y solo duro medio día con el.) su cara tenía un color grisáceo horrible, unas ojeras tan profundas debajo de los ojos que uno pensaría que eran moretones, su rostro estaba marcado por líneas de tristeza y cansancio pero mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y Greg sabía que si alguien se le acercaba otra vez, el pobre diablo que lo intentara terminaría con la mandíbula o la nariz rota. Su cuerpo entero radiaba tensión, listo para el ataque, pero la imagen que daba era la típica de una persona que acababa de perder a un ser querido

Cuando John pasó enfrente de él su expresión no cambio, pero Lestrade llevaba tanto tiempo en la policía que pudo ver la notable diferencia de su mirada. En esos ojos azules pudo notar la ira, desesperación, la inmensa tristeza pero sobre toda las cosas, y lo que peor le hizo sentir, la profunda decepción y el sentimiento de traición que iban dirigidos hacia él.

 _Lo sé, debí de pensar más. Soy un idiota. Lo siento. Yo también creo en Sherlock Holmes._ Todo eso lo quería decir, lo quería gritar, pero esos ojos azules lo tenían paralizado por la intensidad de los sentimientos que expresaban. John apartó la mirada, negando con la cabeza ligeramente y siguió su camino, sin darle una segunda mirada a su amigo.

Lestrade suspiró profundamente. La culpa ahogándolo tan profundamente que sintió por un segundo que no podía respirar. Salió de la oficina para tomar aire, sintiendo que las mismas paredes se le cerraban encima.

Los murmullos empezaron en cuanto Watson salió del lugar. Muchos pensaban que Sherlock y John eran pareja, otros pensaban que él doctor tenia síndrome de Estocolmo o algo parecido para poder soportar a Holmes y un grupo muy, muy pero muy pequeño, el cual incluía a Lestrade, sabía que John verdaderamente le agradaba Sherlock y que el doctor acababa de perder a su mejor amigo.

John tenía que rendir declaración para cada uno de los casos que había trabajado con Sherlock. Tenían que investigar a cada palabra y acontecimiento que John les dijera. Incluso habían traído psicólogos para evaluar si John Watson no era víctima de algún retorcido plan de Sherlock Holmes y que este le forzaba a vivir con él. Greg encontró eso hilarante y a la vez frustrante. Sherlock era difícil de convivir, pero tampoco era un tan despreciable.

Se metió a la sala de refrigerios, por su segundo café de la hora. Las emociones lo destrozaban, pero necesitaba torturarse un poco más con la cafeína para poder sacar todo este desastre y terminar pronto.

Antes de salir de la sala vio a dos de los psicólogos que habían estado cuestionando a John. Se les veía pomposos y condescendientes. Bastardos. Como siempre estaban discutiendo lo que habían encontrado de su "paciente". Que poco ético, pero sin quererlo Greg se regreso a la sala, ocultándose detrás de la pared para escucharlos.

— ¿Por qué crees que por eso le seguía a todas partes? Con todo lo que veían en las investigaciones no dudo que no le causara pesadillas.

—Su terapista le debió advertir, pero al parecer dejó de verla en cuanto conoció al fenómeno.

—Imbécil. Debió entender que eso solo aumentaría su SEPT. Me pregunto si el demente le estaría dando algo para su cojera, eso sin duda es psicosomático.

—Quien sabe. Espero que con esto vea que ese tipo era un peligro para todos.

— ¿Leíste el reporte de su terapeuta?...

—…problemas de confianza… ¿me pregunto cómo es que…?

Los dos psicólogos se fueron perdiendo por el pasillo, su conversación desvaneciéndose entre demás sonidos de la jefatura.

Greg se recargó en la pared, absorbiendo esta información. Desde el principio, era bastante obvio que John tenía algo peculiar con su cojera (el bastón no pudo desaparecer así de la nada después de unas cuantas horas) pero ni siquiera los mejores terapeutas y doctores podían desaparecer una cojera psicosomática en menos de 24 horas, no había droga o medicamento capaz de hacer eso.

Y el maldito de Sherlock vio a través de todo eso, observo más allá de un pobre soldado dado de baja por una herida que ni los mismos doctores entendían porque se daba. Y este, maniaco, lo resolvió en menos de 6 horas, solo porque John Watson había logrado lo imposible al derribar tantas paredes en el interior de él y asentarse con fuerza en su corazón.

Por otra parte, curiosidad por saber ciertas cosas de John (uno tenía que tener cierto grado de curiosidad en la policía) que nunca antes había escuchado y que seguramente jamás escucharía si las cosas seguían como estaban.

Con una nueva determinación, después de estar sin días sin hacer nada productivo, salió del área de descanso, caminando lo más discretamente posible a la sala de archivos, donde seguramente, en estos momentos, la evaluación psicométrica del Dr. Watson ya estaría archivada para futura revisión. Por suerte para él, después de la caída, nadie se le quería acercar pues no querían ser involucrados con el inspector que dejo que un "psicópata" resolviera casos que el mismo planeo desde un principio. Nadie se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara o siquiera molestarse en reconocer su presencia en la sala, por lo que escabullirse fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensó.

La sala era como una pequeña bodega de archivos, cada uno de ellos clasificado por nombre y fecha, colocado en varios estantes alrededor de las paredes y en el centro de la habitación, dejando un pequeño espacio para un escritorio, computadora y una vieja impresora. Había solo una cámara de seguridad que apuntaba casi directamente a los estantes, más no a la puerta de entrada.

— _En serio_ —pensó, mientras se acercaba para voltear la cámara hacia otro lado— _¿Quién coloca la cámara de ese modo?_ — y es que con ese ángulo, alguien podría entrar y agarrar cualquier archivo viejo. A veces comprendía muy bien a Sherlock cuando decía que eran unos idiotas.

Por un momento, mientras encendía la computadora y se sentaba a esperar a que el cacharro funcionara, sintió una horrible punzada de culpa y la sensación que estaba traicionando, de nuevo, la confianza de John. La primera vez que vio la cara de decepción de John dirigida directamente a él, fue durante una investigación de asesinato a un adolescente, 16 años, padres divorciados, sin hermanos, buenas calificaciones en la escuela pero con cierta obsesión a programas de TV e historietas. Al principio fue catalogado como accidente, pues su muerte sucedió en medio de una fiesta, con los amigos del pobre muchacho y algunas familias, amigas de los padres.

El chico había sido encontrado muerto en el baño, lo más extraño, es que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, como si estuviera llorando pues tenía los brazos alrededor de las rodillas puerta del baño estaba abierta, así que nadie había sospechado nada. No había botellas de medicamentos vacías.

Sherlock había sido llamado, ya que nadie parecía saber cómo o porque alguien había querido que el chico muriera. O eso decían. Después e 4 horas de preguntar (intimidar) a los niños, los padres e incluso a algunos vecinos, de que John examinara el cuerpo en la escena y un poco de insultos hacia Anderson y Sally, Sherlock descubrió que la mayoría de los niños de las familias amigas de los padres no les caía bien el pobre chico, que era molestado en la escuela y que solo el pequeño grupo de amigos que había invitado por sí mismo (al menos tres personas) eran las únicas personas con las que se llevaba. Sherlock descubrió en la habitación del chico mail de odio, sus cuadernos de dibujo rotos, con las palabras 'fenómeno' y 'raro' talladas con diferentes plumones sobre los magníficos dibujos que alguna vez fueron plasmados en esas hojas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, de algunas insensibles palabras por parte de Sherlock hacia los padres (No puedo imaginar que ustedes pensaran que son buenos padres, jamás se enteraron que era infeliz con ustedes y la vida) y fácilmente dedujo que había sido una "broma" alentadas por algunos padres, para enseñarle al chico que no debía de mostrar su 'rareza' en público. En una botella de soda habían metido una cantidad increíble de anticonvulsivante y se la habían dado sin decirle nada. El muchacho era alérgico algunas semillas y frutas y se hinchaba graciosamente si se acercaba o comía algo de esto, lo que no pensaron es que tuviera una reacción anafiláctica tan grave y moriría.

John tuvo que sostener a los dos hombres y Sherlock tomo el brazo de la chica. La fuerza de los adolecentes le impresionó bastante. Gritos y lágrimas de furia se escucharon por al menos 15 minutos. Lestrade se enteró después, por medio de la madre del difunto, que era la primera vez que esos tres adolescentes mostraban un comportamiento agresivo.

Al parecer, el difunto había sido el protector del grupo, el que siempre terminaba salvando a sus amigos de los brabucones y defendiéndolos de las burlas escolares. Sherlock simplemente les dio una mirada neutral, cosa que era rara para tanto drama que se estaba desarrollando.

Lo que Lestrade mas recordaba, era la cara que había puesto Sherlock al leer aquellas palabras, y como es que, después de todo el desastre pasara, Sally dijera su usual comentario de que él "fenómeno" era un insensible por decir ese tipo de cosas a los padres. John Watson había estado en el rango perfecto para escucharla y aunque Lestrade solo le mando una mirada para que se callara, fue la intensidad de la mirada de John quien hizo que luego le diera a Sally una reprimenda en su oficina. Los ojos azules de John solo desprendían enojo, tristeza pero, sobre todas las cosas, destilaba _decepción_. Como si Lestrade fuera el culpable de que Sally siempre llamara a Sherlock 'demente' o que lo odiara solo por ser más listo que todos o por cualquier razón que fuera. Esos intensos ojos azules le decían que él tenia la culpa.

Y la tenia, ¿no es cierto? Se dijo a sí mismo, al tiempo que la computadora por fin daba los resultados de la búsqueda. Al final, Lestrade había tenido la culpa de que Sally le haya convencido tan pronto, de que se dejara llevar por las presiones de lo que era "correcto". Quizás todos esos años escuchando a Sally decirle que Sherlock no tenía sentimientos, que era un psicópata, se habían colado en algún rincón de su mente y ayudaron a plantar la semilla de la duda.

Cuando Lestrade volvió al mundo real, el resumen del Dr. John H. Watson estaba enfrente de él.

 _El sujeto tiene SEPT derivado de su servicio militar. Herida de bala en hombro izquierdo, omoplato izquierdo destrozado, arteria subclavia izquierda cercenada, se menciona en el reporte médico que el doctor tuvo que sacarse la bala el mismo. Dado de baja con honore a causa de un temblor intermitente en su miembro superior izquierdo. Profesional anterior hace anotaciones de problemas de confianza del sujeto. Se sospecha de un cuadro único de depresión, sin embargo el sujeto no afirma ni niega síntomas para confirmar el diagnostico._

 _En un nuevo análisis se confirma que el Dr. Watson sufre de un cuadro único de depresión, el paciente no afirma directamente tener esta enfermedad pero se confirma al entrevistar a la arrendadora. Se sospecha de un trastorno alimenticio, sin embargo, no existen suficientes datos para confirmar el diagnostico. El SEPT se ha exacerbado. Se teme que pueda llevarle a episodios suicidas._

 _Se recomienda que el Dr. Watson entre a una clínica mental para su propia seguridad y la de los demás._

Dios. Su cerebro se quedo en blanco, negándose a comprender la información que esas pocas palabras (fue lo que más pudo registrar de toda la basura medica que estaba escrita ahí.) rápidamente cerro la computadora, puso todo en su lugar, incluida la cámara y salió lo más rápido de ahí. La jefatura nunca le pareció más insoportable y dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos al gélido aire de Londres que le golpeó en la cara al salir. Empezó a caminar sin importarle nada mas, solo quería alejarse.

¿De que? ¿De la culpa? ¿Del enojo? Lestrade no pudo evitar soltar una risa angustiada. _No había a donde escapar._

Necesitaba un trago. Quizás dos. O quizás una noche entera en un bar.

Sabía que John tenia SEPT, sabía que había sido un ex militar con una carrera brillante, sabia de la herida de bala en su hombro que lo mando de vuelta a Londres porque ya no podía seguir siendo cirujano. Lo que no sabía es que John casi no la cuenta para volver a casa, que John posiblemente haya estado deprimido los primeros meses estando en esta ciudad o que John tuviera problemas de confianza, ¡Por el amor de Dios! John le disparo a un hombre en menos de 24 horas de conocerlo solo para salvarlo. John, se dio cuenta Lestrade, puso toda su confianza en ese hombre, por el simple hecho de ser el mismo; tajante, grosero, sarcástico y frio Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. O quizás solo era la lluvia incesante que acababa de empezar que le estaba congelando los huesos.

Él conocía a Sherlock por más de cinco años y en todo ese tiempo siempre hubo una parte de él que dudaba de Sherlock, que volviera a las drogas o que cometiera un delito o, para su enorme disgusto, una pequeña vocecita molesta que sonaba como Sally Donovan, diciéndole que jamás debería de confiar en Sherlock, que algún día esa confianza sería traicionada, que Sherlock Holmes mataría a alguien por el simple hecho que estaba aburrido. Y al final…

…Al final, ¿Quién había sido el traidor?

No le importaba si ahora se estaba mojando. Era mejor estar empapado a sentir la culpa que lo ahogaba ahora mismo.

Después de caminar sin darse cuenta a donde se dirigía, trabo sus piernas y se obligo a levantar la mirada. Un parque.

Su corazón dio un adolorido brinco. No era cualquier parque.

 _Era ese parque_.

Era el lugar donde había encontrado a Sherlock por primera vez.

En ese entonces solo era un joven, de veinte y tantos, completamente hundido en las drogas. Al principio le había dado pena, luego se había molestado con él al presentarse en una escena del crimen drogado. Con mucho esfuerzo logro que se rehabilitara.

La primera vez que Sherlock se presento sobrio en la policía, Lestrade sintió lo que comúnmente le llaman orgullo paterno, aunque en ese momento no supo porque. Pero siempre estuvo preocupado, esa brillante mente necesitaba algo en que ocuparse. Con él tiempo, Sherlock se volvió una parte tan importante de su vida, como otro hijo más. Un brillante, inestable y solitario hijo.

Aún si tenía a Lestrade, Sherlock no había encontrado la luz en su oscuridad.

Y luego apareció John Watson.

Un hombre roto, deprimido, y si recordaba perfectamente, en los primeros estadios para un intento suicida, si el desorden alimenticio era verdad (en alguna revista había leído que los suicidas no se esforzaban por comer, ya que no lo veían necesario si esta vida ya no les importaba)

Poco a poco, las pequeñas piezas empezaban a encajar. Y era aterrador lo que descubrió.

John no tenía nada por el que vivir al estar en Londres. La guerra fue su vida y le arrebataron eso. Ser cirujano lo era todo y lo había perdido. No podía caminar bien por algo que ni los terapeutas entendían, su pensión militar era un asco, su vida familiar estaba más hundida que el Titanic. Greg incluso podían deducir sus pensamientos en ese momento, lo que le hizo que el estomago se le revolviera más.

¿Qué tan cerca estuvo que nunca conociera a Sherlock? Si hubiera sido herido antes y hubiera pasado más tiempo en Londres, quizás para el momento del encuentro, John ya se hubiera hartado de esta insignificante vida.

Y Sherlock habría muerto gracias a su propia vanidad, su ego, la necesidad de probar ser más inteligente que todo el mundo, _por el simple juego._

¡Dios! Era idiota, más imbécil de lo que jamás podría recriminarse. ¿ _Cómo_? ¿Cómo es que jamás se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ambos hombres se necesitaban? En la oficina, claro, siempre circulaban las bromas que ellos dos eran pareja, que tenían una aventura tan apasionada que John tenía que mentir y decir que no era gay para que nadie se "enterara".

Y quizás esos rumores estaban en lo cierto, bueno, no la parte sexual, pero alguna vez oyó que no tenias que estar en una relación sexual para volverte la persona más importante para otra. Y esto es lo que había pasado.

Sherlock Holmes había salvado a John Watson de una vida aburrida, sin propósito, le había salvado de una vida _vacía_. Le enseño lo insano que podía ser Londres, de todos los peligros que se encontraban en cada vuelta de la esquina. Sherlock le entrego en bandeja de plata lo que John más quería en el momento: una vida excitante, con acción, aventura y locura. Sherlock Holmes fue la chispa que inicio de nuevo la llama de vida de John. Sherlock le devolvió la razón de ser al buen doctor.

Y por el otro lado. John Watson salvo a Sherlock Holmes, no solo de morir en varias ocasiones, eso lo tenía por seguro, sino de una vida llena de soledad. Oh, quizás tenía a su hermano, lo tenía a él, a sus padres, pero jamás tuvo a alguien quien confiara en él, por el simple hecho de ser Sherlock Holmes. Greg confiaba en Sherlock, pero en su trabajo, sabia lo bueno que era. Pero John, Oh, simple, magnifico, _ordinario_ John, confió en Sherlock no solo con su trabajo, sino en todo. Le dio a Sherlock lo único que le faltaba en la vida: enseñarle como ser humano. John Watson fue el sol para la tierra de Sherlock: cálido, llenándolo de vida, y también fue su luna, su satélite, manteniendo las mareas que eran sus cambios de humor, sus demonios a raya, dándole una estabilidad emocional que Greg no había visto en los años. John Watson enseño al gran hombre ser un muy _buen_ hombre.

Y Lestrade le había dado la espalda a eso.

¿Cuánta culpa podía caber en un cuerpo humano antes que explotara? ¿Cuánto rencor a si mismo antes que su mente se destrozara por el peso?

Con paso lento, se fue a sentar a una banca cercana. No había ninguna persona alrededor, la lluvia había aumentado en fuerza, pero eso no lo parecía notar.

Greg Lestrade era un muy buen detective, quizás no del calibre de Sherlock Holmes, pero aún así, era uno muy bueno y todas las pequeñas conexiones que estaba haciendo lo dejaban cada vez más mareado, más enfermo y más lleno de odio a sí mismo.

Sherlock no era del tipo de persona que se suicidaría. El bastardo se quería demasiado para eso, incluso si su reputación estaba arruinaba, Greg estaba seguro que entre su hermano y él podrían limpiarla en menos de una semana.

Otro hecho: no había aparecido nada en los periódicos o en alguna novela aquel "gran" actor, Richard Brook. Tenía conocidos con niños pequeños, claro que recordaría si alguno de ellos lo hubiera mencionado antes. Era como si aquel personaje se hubiera desaparecido en el aire, sin dejar rastro.

 _No puedo respirar_. Si Sherlock estaba en lo cierto, si Richard Brook era realmente James Moriarty…

 _No puedo respirar_.

— _Piensa, Lestrade_ — la voz de Sherlock se abrió paso desde su subconsciente, recordando una escena del crimen realmente grotesca — _esto no fue por pandillas, las pandillas hacen estopara demostrar su fortaleza. Esto_ — dijo, señalando la sangre por todos lados— _esto lo hizo un amante. El amor, como todos esos innecesarios sentimientos, es un motivador mucho más vicioso…_

 _No puedo respirar._

La lluvia se sentía caliente. ¿Por qué la lluvia se sentía caliente? ¿No debería de ser fría? Pero cada gota que resbalaba por su cara se sentía cálida y fría al mismo tiempo, con un toque salado. Sentía cada gota quemar en su cara. ¿Así se sentían los padres al perder a un hijo? ¿A la pareja? ¿Así se sentía que la culpa te estuviera consumiendo por adentro?

Sherlock no se suicido porque su carrera estuviera destruida. No se suicido porque nadie creía en él. Al Sherlock que conocía eso le vendría valiendo dos centavos. Podría encontrar trabajo en cualquier parte del mundo.

No.

Sherlock Holmes se había quitado la vida por John.

Y el simple pensamiento hizo que más gotas cálidas resbalaran por su cara.

 _¿Qué mas podría ser sino?_ Se dijo a sí mismo. El trabajo ya no estaba, tampoco la reputación, lo siguiente en la lista para destruir a Sherlock era amenazar la vida de John Watson. La única luz al final del túnel. La _única_ persona que se había acercado al corazón de Sherlock Holmes.

 _Bastardo egoísta_. Pensó con un poco de malicia. Quizás Sherlock se quito la vida por John, pero ahora el pobre hombre se había quedado de vuelta sin una dirección de vida. John construyo su nueva vida alrededor de Sherlock, su sus aventuras, de lo que vivian juntos. Y ahora se quedo sin nada. Greg recordó a John saliendo de la estación. Era la misma imagen que recordaba de él la primera vez que lo vio, pero esta vez, el brillo de curiosidad no estaba ahí. Esta vez, esos ojos azules se mostraban apagados, _muertos_.

Sherlock trató de salvar la vida de John, pero en el trayecto destruyo su _alma_.

 _No_. Se dijo a sí mismo. No, no dejaría que John Watson se apagara así como si nada. Dejando que la culpa le invadiera por un minuto más, luego se levantó con una nueva sensación, con un nuevo objetivo. Él iba a proteger lo que Sherlock trató de salvar. No importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara, haría que John Watson volviera a confiar en él, cuidaría de él, ¡Demonios! Le ayudaría a limpiar el nombre de Sherlock y luego se hincarse de rodillas si eso quería solo para que John le perdonara. Pero eso sería para el futuro. Ahora, en este instante, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Se puso de pie rápidamente. Dirigiéndose de nuevo a la estación. No importaba si no le dejaban acercase a la investigación de Sherlock, estaba vez haría lo correcto.

Esta vez, sería él quien protegería a John Watson, incluso de sí mismo.

Esta vez, el seria el salvador.


End file.
